


Balcony Buddies

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Awkward Michael, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Michael and Luke are neighbours, Muke - Freeform, Oblivious Luke, Shy Luke, Tumblr Prompt, but Luke has a shitty ass bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pet bird that you have overlooking your balcony shit talks me whenever I go out on my own balcony AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> AU idea credit: @ toxixpumpkin

Michael fluttered his eyes open, the bright light streaming through his window waking him from his peaceful sleep. He groaned, rolling over and trying to block out the sun so he could go back to do what he does best. But to no avail, he couldn't get back to sleep now that he'd been woken up so abruptly. 

So with a heavy sigh, he not so gracefully climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Clad in only a pair of boxers, he got a fright from how cold the fresh morning air was and begrudgingly returned to the bedroom to put on a shirt before going out onto the balcony to enjoy his coffee.

Michael opened the doors to the balcony and smiled at the gorgeous view of the sun illuminating the city. The sound of early morning traffic used to bother him at first but having lived in this apartment so long, it no longer did. Such as to why he was able to lean against the railing and drink the warm beverage contently. 

That contentment was ruined though for the first time in a long while by the sound of a high pitched squawking coming from the next balcony. When Michael searched for the owner of the noise, he found a green, red and yellow coloured parrot sitting in a cage, overlooking the neighbour's balcony. 

Well, this was new sight, he thought. He knew that his neighbour was relatively new but they had been there long enough for Michael to know that this parrot was a recent addition. An addition, that Michael wasn't too pleased about. It's not that he hated animals per say, but birds emitted some of the most annoying sounds in his opinion, and quite frankly, it was disturbing the peace and quiet. 

The parrot continued to squawk over and over again, bringing Michael to his wits end. 

"Will you shut up?" he shouted at the bird, knowing that it very well couldn't understand him, but hoping that the tone of his voice would reprimand it enough to stop it's squawking. 

Alas, it stopped, and Michael sighed in relief at the quiet that followed. It was disrupted once again though by the same parrot except this time, it wasn't from squawking.

"You're an idiot, you're an idiot," the parrot spoke. 

This parrot could freakin talk? AND it insulted him? Could Michael have an even worse luck? 

"You have no life, squawk," the parrot continued. 

Now this thing had angered Michael and he refused to be insulted further, so with a final glare at the parrot, he retreated inside to finish the rest of his coffee alone. 

~

This continued on for weeks. Michael would go outside to hopefully try and have his morning coffee in peace but that bird would sit there and continually insult him. 

"You're the ugliest person I've seen, squawk"

"Stop being a wimp, squawk,"

"Are you gone yet? squawk,"

Michael couldn't take it anymore. He had tried everything to avoid the bird from waking up earlier to coming out at night, but it still kept shit talking him every time he came out on that damn balcony. 

He was about to go and march next door and give the resident a piece of his mind when said person made it ten times easier by walking out onto the balcony that morning while Michael was having his coffee. He'd learnt to just endure the bird at this point but it still didn't mean he wasn't ticked off and going to rant at his neighbour.

That was until he set sight on the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. This was definitely not who Michael had expected to be his neighbour judging by the parrot. He'd expected someone old and narky grandma, not someone young and innocent-looking boy. 

The parrot's squawked interrupted his thoughts, reminding him of why he had to confront his neighbour no mater how gosh darn cute he was.

"Excuse me?" he called out to the guy who was currently busy feeding said parrot.

"Uh yes?" the guy replied back. God, his voice was very innocent as well. Michael would like that voice to be saying other things but he can't be imagining things like that at this current time.

"I need to tell you that your bird has been nothing but a nuisance since you brought it. Every time I come out here, it either squawks loudly or shit talks me. I can stand the squawking sometimes but I will no put up with being insulted any longer," he ranted. 

Michael watched as the boy's face twisted in confusion, glancing at his bird and back to Michael a couple times. 

"My bird doesn't shit talk you? it can't even speak," he explained.

And just after he uttered those words, the parrot spoke and said, "You're an idiot," thus proving Michael's point.

"Or maybe it does?" the boy said, shocked. "Um, I'm very sorry. I had no idea that it could even speak let alone say stuff like that. I guess it probably hears me and then repeats it but I swear I didn't train it to do that. I just got him becau-"

Michael zoned out a bit there, thinking to himself just how cute this boy sounded. I guess he couldn't be mad at him when he was rambling on like adorably that.

"Woah, woah, it's okay. It's not your fault," Michael interrupted. 

"But I feel so bad and it's my parrot after al-"

"Seriously, just forget it. I just wanted to see if you could take your parrot inside occasionally,"

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry again, um, what's your name?"

"Michael,"

"Right, Michael. I'm Luke by the way,"

"It was nice to finally meet you Luke," Michael smiled, wishing he could reach over and shake his hand. "Probably would've been sooner if I wasn't so socially awkward,"

"Nice to meet you too Michael, and don't worry, I'm not the most competent socially either," he giggled.

Michael just had to laugh along too, Luke's giggle was infectious. "Well, I'll see you around I guess?" 

"Uh, sure," Luke smiled.

And with one last grin, Michael headed inside to return to his beloved video gaming. 

Luke ended up keeping up to his promise and taking the bird inside from time to time, allowing Michael and him to have a proper conversation some mornings. 

And if the parrot started saying "He's got such beautiful eyes," and "I think I like him," instead of insulting Michael then he wouldn't dare tell Luke.


End file.
